Never Ever Have I
by totally.me107
Summary: The team gets bored and decides to play a little game. Little Sandle. Hints of Yo!Bling. A wee bit of Snickers. please Review! first fanfic


**Never Ever Have I**

The team, absolutely bored, was running out of things to do that slow November night. Greg and Sara had already played ten games of go fish, Nick had been asleep on the couch for over two hours, and Catherine and Warrick had been flipping through the tv channels for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I'm bored!" Greg whined just before having the whole deck of cards thrown at his face.

"We know, Greg. That's the sixth time you've said that in an hour. It's a slow night, Greggo. It happens. You just have to find something to occupy yourself," Catherine replied reaching for a fashion magazine.

"Can we play a game? Pleaseeee!!!"

"No more cards please. Anything but that stupid game," Sara said before throwing a magazine on Nick.

"Ow. Who did that?" came the sleepy reply still oozing with that strong southern accent.

"Me. You were starting to snore. And you were hogging the couch. Now get up so I can sit down please."

"Nick! Want to play a game? Please say yes. I'm going to die of boredom if you don't."

"Ugh, sure. What did you have in mind, Greggo?"

"Hmm….oh I know! How about never ever have I?" Greg replied looking at each of their faces to see their response to his suggestion.

"Oh, Lindsey loves that game. She makes me play it with her all the time." Catherine set down her magazine and smacked Warrick who had fallen asleep in his chair.

"Huh? Oh sorry. What's going on?" Warrick's reply came, sounding equally as sleepy as Nick's.

"Well, we are playing some game called never ever have I. It was Greg's idea. Frankly, it sounds rather boring if you ask me," yawned Nick who was still sitting next to Sara on the couch.

"It's not. You're all playing. So for those of you who haven't played before here are the rules: everyone holds up one of their hands with their fingers extended representing their lives in the game," Greg explained while demonstrating the hand.

"One person starts by stating a random truth. Such as…never ever have I liked Hodges. The only condition is that it has to be true. If someone says a statement that you have done, you have put one of your fingers down. The person with the most fingers still up wins. Ok, I'll start! Never ever have I…had an afro."

"Oh that was cheap," Warrick replied putting one of his fingers down.

"Ok, never ever have I had a crush on Sara," came Catherine's truth.

"You got me there, Willows."

"Oh, yes, Greg. You are playing with the master of this game."

Unnoticed by the others at the table, Nick put one of his fingers down.

"Hmm…never ever have I been a stripper," Sara said sticking her tongue out towards the older woman.

"Never ever have I made out in the break room."

Everyone looked towards Greg before putting there fingers down.

"I've wanted to…just haven't. Wait a minute, _all_ of you have?!?!"

Nick coughed and tried to come up with a good one.

"Never ever have I made out with Greg." came the best one he could think of.

"You know you wanted to." Greg replied winking at him.

Sara quietly put down a finger. It didn't go unnoticed by Warrick on the other hand.

"No way, girl! You and the ex lab rat? You and the rocker wannabe? Wow, nice job, Greg." Warrick high fived him.

"Yeah, man! Six month anniversary coming up next week. It has been the happiest six months of my life." Greg added while putting his arm around Sara.

"Ha yeah. Ok someone think of one. Please." Sara begged trying to get the attention off of her and Greg's newly exposed relationship. She hadn't noticed the sad look in Nick's eyes when he heard the news.

"Ok fine. Never ever have I had a thick accent," Catherine said winking at Nick.

"Ugh, does mine count too?" Warrick asked only to have the whole group nod. "Fine."

"Never ever have I been a fan of flirting."

"Really, Sara? You're dating Greg aren't you?" Catherine smirked at her.

Greg put a finger down.

"Never ever have I been a woman."

"Wow, Greg. That the best you could come up with?" Sara said giving Greg one of her trademark smirks.

"Hey, it got you and Catherine so yeah. I went there."

"Never ever have I made out with Nick. Hey it worked with Greg and I was curious," Warrick said carefully watching the women and their hands.

The whole table looked over surprised as Sara put down another finger.

"Sara, are you for real? You made out with him? I'm hurt you never told me before," Greg said with sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Greg, but it's true. But it was when I first moved to Vegas. He was a sweet guy and I always loved accents," Sara shrugged. "It was before I even knew you. If I did, it never would have happened. Never."

"What? Never? Oh come on. How can you resist this Texan charm?" Nick said with a smirk.

"Ok, changing the subject! Never ever have I been a man. Thanks, Greggo for this one."

"No, thank you, Catherine for making me lose another life!"

"Oh! Never ever have I been a blonde!" Nick yelled becoming a little to excited. "Ha!"

"Never ever have I been married. Bye, Warrick and Cath." Sara winked at them.

They remaining CSI's thought hard and fast trying to get rid of another player.

"Never ever have I been a lab rat. Bye Greg." Sara batted her eyelashes at him.

"It's down to you and me, Sidle."

"Yes, it has indeed. But now it'd just down to me. Never ever have I mooned Ecklie," Sara said jumping to her feet with her hands in the air.

"You what?!?!" Greg asked barely able to control his laughter.

"And you weren't fired? How the heck did you manage that?" Warrick said wiping tears away from his eyes.

"Oh man. I didn't know you had it in you, Nicky." Catherine replied trying to calm herself down from her laughing fit.

"It was a dare ok! And Sara you promised not to tell." Nick glared at her.

"Sorry, Nick. Don't be a sore loser now."

Just then Grissom walked in.

"New cases. Nick, Warrick, you are on a B and E. Cath, you are with me; we unfortunately, have a decomp to get to. Sara, you and Greg have a 419 at the Tangiers. Why do you all have smiles on your faces? Never mind. Get going now before Ecklie comes. And he won't be happy."

With this everyone, minus Nick, started laughing hysterically.

"I'm going now. Come on, Warrick."

"Hey, come on Sara. I want to hear more about that dare," Greg said putting his arm around Sara's waist.

"Anything for you, babe." Sara leaned up and captured his lips in hers.

"I am a better kisser than him right?"

"Oh, without a doubt." Sara winked at her boyfriend.

"Hey, who did Cath make out with in the break room? I'm guessing that's where your little fun with Texan happened."

"Ugh, yes it was. And it was Warrick. And apparently it happens pretty often."

"Really?"

"Well, according to Hodges."

"Oh, well in that case. Probably not. I said it before and I'll say it again. I never liked him."

"Yes. I know."

She leaned up to kiss him again.

Unaware to them, Catherine had stopped Warrick before he left to meet Nick in the garage.

"Good thing they didn't ask who has made out with a sexy man with an afro. I would have lost."

"Ha. Yeah. Or good thing they didn't ask who has made out with an ex-stripper. I would have lost too. And the secret would have been out too."

He leaned in to kiss her softly.

"Ugh, I need to go find Gris."

They exited the room to find Grissom and Nick.

Meanwhile, Hodges watched the whole thing.

_Too bad no one ever believes me, _he thought turning back to his work.


End file.
